Miss Independent
by sharpgreenscissorsXD
Summary: The follow-up to On the Floor and Give Me Twenty, continuing the dynamic between courier Tess McKnight and Vulpes Inculta. M for sexings and language, review please.
1. Chapter 1

Not a day passed by when Tess didn't think of her steamy encounter with Vulpes Inculta. It intoxicated her, dominated her mind in all the right ways when her consciousness was quiet. She dreamed of him ravaging her in delightful ways. She loved the thought of him taking her up against the wall, or on a table, or the old-fashioned way, lying in a bed with the sheets in a mess around their tangled bodies. The physical fantasies were easy enough to deny, but then she always dreamed that he'd pull her into his arms when it was over, kiss her, and say he loved her. She dreamed that he'd abandon Caesar to be with her. That part wasn't so simple. She refused to believe that she was in love with him, but…there was just something about him that couldn't go away.

She could still remember how they'd ended up fucking. She had walked in to see him instructing a few recruits, counting off their push-ups. He was already in the high sixties and every time one faltered, he would hit him with the whip in his hands. She'd been shocked. She had ordered him to stop.

He had dismissed his sore recruits and faced her, coolly challenging her "profligate ideals." She had challenged him in return to do as many push-ups as he'd made his recruits do. And…well…one thing had led to another and they'd ended up on the floor.

It had been a game. Nothing more. But as Tess had stood there buttoning her shirt and looking down on his form, something had changed. She could not get him out of her head.

Tess was in Freeside now, walking towards the Strip gates. She had just returned from a Pre-war recording studio with a stack of music holotapes to give to Mr. New Vegas. She was excited. If they could be played, it would be a break from the monotonous tunes that he looped over and over again. She hadn't seen Vulpes, per usual. She had almost given up looking for him when she went out into the Wasteland.

"Courier!"

The girl turned, her guarded blue eyes softening when she recognized the man who called her name. She stood her ground, waiting for him to approach her.

"Vulpes Inculta," she said in mild surprise. "I didn't think I'd see you today."

"Neither did I," remarked the Frumentarii. "Tell me, Courier, what brings you out here?"

Tess shrugged. "Business," she answered vaguely. "And you?"

"The same."

There was silence. They stared each other down, mentally vying for the upper hand; neither was willing to voice their true thoughts, the dirty ones with naked, sweaty bodies and moans of ecstasy. But Vulpes wasn't stupid, he knew that she was undressing him with her eyes. Hell, he was doing it to her.

A week had passed since their encounter at the Fort. And although her meeting with Caesar was on his mind somewhat, it wasn't as vivid as the memory of his fingers in her cunt or her pussy clenching around his cock. Those thoughts invaded his mind when it was quiet just as they did now, filling his head with memories and fantasies.

"You're alone today," Tess observed, taking a bold step closer.

"As are you," Vulpes responded, not allowing her close proximity to faze him.

She took another step, her face inches from his. "Are you following me, Vulpes Inculta?"

"I would not flatter myself so, were I you," he replied, dropping his voice.

"You're in Freeside. That says a lot," she pointed out. "If you're not here to find me, then what are you here for?"

"There's more to this area, Courier, than you might think."

"Do tell."

She was teasing him, and he knew it. He welcomed it. Liked it, even.

She dropped her voice, picking up a seductive edge to her words. "Have you ever been inside the Lucky 38?" she asked, a coy smile playing at her lips.

"No."

"Do you want to see it?" It sounded like a proposition. It probably was.

"Now why would you do something like that, Courier?"

Tess shrugged. "You're right, that's probably a bad idea. I don't think you'd be able to try anything, though. The Securitrons wouldn't take too kindly to you going up to the penthouse."

"And why is that?"

She playfully brought a finger to her lips. "Secret."

"I would hazard guess that Mr. House is still alive in the penthouse, then."

The Courier looked mildly impressed. "You haven't earned your title for nothing, Mr. Fox," she remarked. "But I'll have you know that this is my playground more than it is his…and I'd like to know why a Frumentarius is on my turf."  
>"I come at the behest of Caesar," he said coolly. "He has a proposal to discuss with you."<p>

"I don't have much to discuss with him," she said, crossing her arms. "Give me the condensed version. If I think it's worth my while, we'll talk."

Vulpes swore inwardly. Tess was nobody's fool, and she would have seen past his transparent attempt to get her alone.

He, too, crossed his arms, unwilling to give up that easily. "I didn't come here to negotiate with you in public."

"I didn't claw myself out of a grave to give the Mojave to Caesar's Fucking Legion."

"What are you going to do?" Vulpes shot back almost jeeringly. "Give it to the NCR?"

He knew he had her then. She disliked the NCR almost as much as she did Caesar.  
>"What's the lesser of two evils, here?" Without waiting for a response, she plowed on. "Don't answer that. It doesn't matter. I'll have neither of you on my turf."<p>

That was surprising, even for him, but he quickly put two and two together. When he did, he could scarcely believe it.

"You're going to do this yourself?" Suddenly it all made sense. "Tess McKnight, the sole ruler of the Mojave? What are you planning to do, turn Freeside into a democratic state? Are you going to have that faggot doctor as your second-in-command? That's funny."

"You know what else is funny?" They were now nose to nose, her hot breath tickling his chin. "Caesar didn't send you, did he? You're here for something else."

"Damn right I am," he growled. He took advantage of her proximity and grabbed her for a hard, suckling kiss. She stiffened momentarily but, almost against her will, relaxed. When they broke away, she stepped back, breathless.

"Is that how you wanna play?" Her eyes flashed. "Alright, Vulpes. Let's play."

Without further ado, she grabbed his wrist and took him to the Lucky 38 to settle business.


	2. Chapter 2

The panties came off first as Vulpes' hand moved up her thigh, hooking around the lacy fabric and pulling it down. It was already wet with her juices and he rumbled appreciatively, dropping it to the floor and running his fingers up and down her wet slit. Tess whined and spread her legs a little, bucking her hips in an attempt to get his fingers where she wanted them. Finally he relented, rubbing her clit in circles as he kissed her, muffling her cries.

In a swift, strong motion, Vulpes lifted the Courier onto the table. It was a good height for this, he thought. He had a raging hard-on by now and he had every intent to use it. She had the same thought in mind, evidently. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hips to hers. Taking the hint, Vulpes slowly ground his cock, still straining against fabric, against the wet lips of her cunt. She moaned and bucked into his hips, briefly relaxing her legs so she could grip his pants.

Vulpes relented just enough for Tess to free his throbbing cock, flexing her fingers ever so gently around it. She kissed him, stroking his shaft as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her thumb rubbed the head of his cock, and when he groaned the rest of her hand followed, alternating between feathery touches and soft, sensual stroking. He resisted the urge to buck his hips into her hand, barely holding back moans of pleasure.

He pressed his dick to her cunt and moaned appreciatively as he grinded against her, feeling how wet she was for him. The thought only made him harder.

"Please, Vulpes," Tess gasped, almost delirious with ecstasy. "Oh, please fuck me."

His lips brushed against her ear. "How do you want it?" he asked her, rolling his hips against hers. "Tell me how you want me to take you."

"Fuck me until my legs don't work 'till tomorrow," she managed, her nails digging oh-so-sweetly into his back.

"If that's what you want," he growled playfully. He pulled back a little and slowly sank his cock into her.

They'd both fooled around too much for this to last long, but that didn't matter. Pent up desire and countless fantasies manifested in his manic thrusting as he fucked, eliciting soft, high-pitched cries from her as she felt her orgasm building already to an explosive climax. She was so tight, like a vice squeezing his cock, but it was a hot, velvety, soaking wet one that gripped him pleasantly and pulled loud, satisfying groans from him.

"Oh yeah, baby, just like that," Tess cried. "Just like…oh fuck…"

Her words failed her as she climaxed, the fierce waves of pleasure leaving her breathless.

The Courier was quiet for a while, breathing hard as the orgasm rolled through her, dimly aware of Vulpes' cock still inside her. Her hands still weakly clutched his arms; her head rested on his shoulder. His chest rose and fell with his breathing. He pressed his nose to her neck, giving her a light kiss there. It was a surprisingly tender moment for them.

Her grip tightened on him. "Take me to bed," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Something was pressing against her. Something hot and fabulously hard. What? What is that? The memories of the last night came flooding back.<p>

Vulpes had laid her down in bed and licked her to two orgasms before coming back up and ravishing her with his lips, sometimes not even kissing, but just gently nuzzling her skin. Then they'd fucked again. She didn't know if he was still counting how many times he could make her scream, but it was probably a very healthy number.

He was already awake. Placing a kiss on her neck, his hands stroked down her stomach and gently spread her lips, a finger dipping into her wetness to stroke her clit. With the other hand, he grasped her thigh and pushed himself up into her hot depths. She moaned softy at his entrance. He thrusted long and hard, his hot breath tickling her neck. She arched into him, meeting his thrusts with what little mobility she had. He slipped his hand between her legs, makin her pant as he rubbed her clit in small, fast circles. The pressure built in her belly, working to an explosive climax.

He came first, spurting his hot cum inside her. That, and his pressure on her clit, sent her over the edge.

The orgasm made her go limp, sinking back into the covers and her chest rising and falling. Vulpes kissed her neck.

"Go back to sleep," he crooned in that silky voice of his. And that was what she did.

* * *

><p>Vulpes woke naturally after a fashion, his internal clock rousing him from sleep. There was no reason for it. He was just asleep one moment. Awake the next.<p>

He was lying on his side with a woman spooned against him, and he would have thought her to be a slave if he didn't know better. His arm was draped over her stomach while the other was a pillow for her head. Her dark hair fanned out around her head in a deep brown pool; Vulpes involuntarily breathed in her scent. It was a mixture of gunpowder and perfume and alcohol. He found that he liked it.

The Courier—Tess—was still sleeping, her chest rising and falling with every breath. The hair in front of her face fluttered softly with every exhale. Reaching over, he brushed it out of her face. She didn't stir.

Her dark, long eyelashes cast soft, almost indistinguishable shadows over her delicate cheekbones. She looked peaceful in sleep, and as Vulpes watched he could just make out the faint freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. He smiled. It was cute, to say the least.

He absentmindedly moved his hand down her arm, skimming over her waist and thigh. Her pale skin screamed "Vaultie." It was soft to the touch. Entranced, he ran his nose over her neck. His fingers grazed over a taut nipple.

His meticulous exploration of the body before him took a while. Vulpes was captivated, feeling a sense of contentment with being able to touch a woman without her recoiling in fear or begging for mercy. Or both. And the ability to hold a woman in his arms after he'd had his way with her was…he liked it. He could get used to it.

It was at times like this that he wished things were different. Though Vulpes was fiercely loyal to the Legion, he wished that the Courier would be, too. That way, he could do this more often. But what was he thinking?

He knew that she'd committed many crimes against the Legion. The only reason Caesar had given her his Mark was to use her to get control of the Strip. If she helped them (she wouldn't), she would be crucified when it was all over. So why—why, pray, was he in her bed, caressing her skin and wishing he never had to leave?

That was it. He had to leave before things went further than they already had.

Moving carefully so as not to wake her, Vulpes made to get up from bed, realizing that he'd need to get his clothes from the cocktail lounge—he groaned inwardly at the thought—and was about to pull his arm from her chest when she suddenly reached and grabbed his wrist, pinning his hand on her breast. She twisted to get a look at him. She wore a pout on her face, eyes imploring.

"Where are you going?" she asked faintly.

"I have to get back," he muttered. He did not want to be having the conversation.

"No," she grunted, pulling him back towards her. "Don't go."

"I have to—"

"One more time," she almost begged. "Just one more. Please?"

Vulpes paused. Her grip on his arm did not budge. He faltered and for a second she thought she'd won, but then he slipped free from her grip nd was, in a rather undignified manner, gone.

For a moment she was frozen, hands still clutching at empty air. Then she signed and her hand flopped to her side. She'd done it again, she thought. Let down her guard. Again. And the empty feeling in her chest was entirely her fault.


End file.
